Things I Learnt From Colin Sweeney
by im.just.better.fictionally
Summary: Sometime you have to trust someone.


Not mine.

You just have to trust people.

You just have to trust people.

Trust people.

Trust.

People.

The word of Colin Sweeney, the alleged wife killer, rang through Alicia's mind over and over again. Who does she trust? Apparently not Peter as she refuses to share a room, let alone bed, with him; apparently not her kids as she moved Zach's computer to living room; she doesn't trust Jackie as she's Peters mother. So who does she trust? Will Gardner, that's who. She doesn't know why she trusts him, she hasn't spoken to him for years after all and the last time, before the scandal, she did talk to him was when he asked her not to marry Peter. No, that's not true actually. She knows exactly why she trusts him. She trusts him because he gave her a job, even though they hadn't spoken in 15 years, when she needed one. She trusts him because he asks how Peter's doing in court and how she's feeling even though he hates the man that hurt her most. She trust him because he the man she loves. There she finally admits it. For the past 20 years, ever since she met him that first day at Georgetown, she's loved him, only him. She really doesn't know what she doing in her office then, when really she should be in his telling him that she loves him, begging him to be with her. She clumsily leaps out of her office, knocking the picture Sweeney had brought her of her desk, glad that she chose this particular outfit because he's always liked this colour on her, and runs for his office. She ignore the co-workers that are giving her odd looks because she doesn't care about them and to be honest she know if they say or do anything either Will or Kalinda will have their head and that makes her feel better than it ever should. So she ignores them and barges into Will's office, even though he's clearly in a meeting with Diane and it's clearly important.

"Hi Will, can I speak with you alone for a moment or two," Alicia asks nervous for the first time since the realization that she's in love with her boss, with her best friend, with William Paul Gardner and not her husband of 15 years.

"I can see where this is going. I am not stupid, I have eyes. I'll leave you to it," Diane told a relived Alicia (because that was almost a blessing) and a confused Will (because surely what he thinks she means can't be coming true, not after 20 years of unrequited love and 15 years of pining) as she stood up finished off her drink and left for her own office, pulling the blinds shut along the way.

"So Alicia you wanted t-" and that's all Will manages to get out before Alicia's attacking his lips with hers and although it takes him a moment to kiss back, oh boy, kiss back he does. He quickly and smoothly pushes everything off his desk, replacing his neat and orderly case notes with Alicia. They kiss with all the pent up passion from months of abstaining, the years of not seeing each over but still loving each over, they kiss with a life time of love. She gets him out of his shirt without even realising it but just as he's about to relieve her of the same article of clothing she stops him.

"Right this very second I have a husband. A husband who cheated on me and although I no longer love him and plan to divorce him, I can't go any further than we have before then. I will not cheat, no matter how much I want to," Alicia tells him trying to gain some composure (although that seems almost impossible seeing as he's shirtless, she's almost shirtless, and her eyes are plainly saying take me, take me, take me).

"I understand Alicia. Until you divorce Peter you can't be with me. I'll wait for you, call me the day of the divorce and I will be there," Will tells her earnestly, not wanting to push the love of his life any further than she's willing to go.

"No Will, you don't understand. I can be with you. I want you to meet my kids and stay over and be my boyfriends in every way except I can't sleep with you, not until I'm truly a free woman," Alicia tells him leaning up for another kiss.

"I think I can deal with that love, if it means having you all to myself," Will tells her kissing her a third and a fourth time.

"That it does, but for now you need to meet my kids and piss off my mother in law, so some on lets goto my place," Alicia tells Will handing him his shirt and tie, which only take a short moment for him to put on, long enough for to muster the courage to tell him the one thing she really, really wants too. "I love you honey."

"I love you too Angel," Will tells her back as he picks up his briefcase full of work he knows won't get done because he'll be too busy staring at Alicia, his beautiful Alicia.

"Thank God for Colin Sweeney," tells herself and Will and they walk arm and arm toward the elevator, toward their future.

"Wait- what has Sweeney got to do with this?"


End file.
